


Softer

by freshiewrites



Category: Original Work, Written in the Scars
Genre: Angst, Deity Au, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Raising The Dead Back To Life, Razz is only dead for a teeny bit, its all good!!, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: The warmth is leaving... and Blue has to make a choice.
Relationships: Blue/Halle, Blue/Razz, Halle/Razz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Softer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnRazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/gifts).



> merry christmas, crush!! i hope you enjoy???
> 
> its happy i promise!!!

The skin beneath her hands felt cold, cold and lifeless and all the things Razz shouldn’t have been, but was. Blue could feel the physical sensation of tears running down her face, of her chest heaving and the sobs being torn from her throat, but she couldn’t actually feel the sadness that came with those emotions.

Yes, she was heartbroken. To have come so close to saving the one she truly loved, adored, her soul mate, her second half. 

And it was to Her first half that she prayed now.

To the Goddess of strength in moments of weakness. The Queen of kindness in moments of heartache. And the love of her life, the reason she and Razz had ever had a chance together…

“Halle, if you can hear my plea… save him. Take my life if you must, but please, I… I can’t…. I can’t live without him.”

The last words came out as a whisper, a desperate, desperate cry to the heavens above them that She would listen… and for a long moment. It appeared that She hadn’t. There was silence where Blue had hoped for a crack of lightning, ethereal power. There was only the smell of moss and crumbling stone, of tepid water and the scent of her own perfume, rather than the pure, lovely scent of vanilla that followed Halle wherever She went. 

There was no sign that her prayer would be answered. There was only the brief, and horrible despair that she was in fact holding her dead husband to her chest, and nothing,  _ nothing  _ was going to bring him back.

Then… there was a soft light, casting her own shadow against the wall, and they’ve found her, Blue thought. They’ve come to finish her off, the last of her people. 

And then a soft hand laid on her shoulder, one filled with impassioned strength, with the love of a woman that had known Blue long enough to know that where she went… Razz followed.

“Blue dear…” Halle began, and Blue shut her eyes to the voice filled with sorrow behind her. 

“No. Do not tell me it can’t be done. Do not tell me it can’t.”

There was a pause, before both she and Razz were curled back into Halle’s arms, the length of them surrounding both Blue and Razz completely. 

“It can…”

Blue shifted to look at her, the light having died down enough that she could see the blue of Halle’s eyes.

“But?”

“But there will be a price. There is always a price, when a life is involved. Years for years, a life for a life.”

There was something old in the way she said it… something old and hurt.

But Blue glanced down at her husband, lifeless in her arms and growing colder by the moment… and made her decision.

Halle smiled, something soft and sad in it, and nodded once. “You shall have your desire. And I will not leave you again.”

Blue felt tears well up in her eyes once more, at the promise that until they died of natural causes… Blue and Razz would not have to worry again about the chance of this again.

“Thank you…” Blue whispered, and Halle pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Anything for my star and my moon.”

Razz awoke not seconds later, the warmth returning to his face and arms as he sputtered and cried, falling into them both with a wail that had Blue weeping again as she grabbed at him, afraid of anything happening that might mean it was all but a dying dream.

Halle watched over them both as they finally succumbed to sleep… knowing that whether or not Blue ever learned who’s life had been taken from to bring their Razz back… the better off she would be to not. They were Hers… and she would not let them be taken from her so easily. 


End file.
